Bromas
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Miki llega MUY furiosa por el hecho de Kenny McCormick le hizo una broma pesada y quieren saber lo que paso al final? Descubranlo! Al fic se lo dedico a Luis Carlos! One-Shot!


**Hola! Regrese con un fic MUY gracioso! Espero que les guste!**

**Al fic se lo dedico a Luis Carlos por los Reviews en mis historias de SP! **

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Matt & Trey...**

**Sofi y Miki si me pertenecen**

**Sin mas que decir...les dejo el fic..**

* * *

**Bromas**

**E**ra una mañana muy tranquila en South Park.

En ese momento era la hora del descanso,todos estaban hablando sobre algo en la vida.

Ese preciso momento Kenny hablo:

-Hey...a que no saben lo que paso hoy a la mañana...-Dijo Kenny aguantando la risa-.

-Que paso?-Pregunto Kyle-.

-Le hice una broma pesada a Miki...-Dijo Kenny,quien ya no podía mas aguantar y se echo a reír a carcajadas-.

-QUE?! LE HICISTE QUE?!-Exclamo Marsh ante lo que dijo su amigo-.

-Le hice una broma pesada...-Dijo-.

-Y como se lo hiciste?-Pregunto el Kyle-.

-La cosa era así... cuando entramos a la preparatoria,al ingresar al aula no se dio cuanta que arriba había un pota de pintura de color verde y al abrir la puerta...se ensucio con la pintura que deje y termine tirado en el suelo de la risa...FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO!

-Em...Kenny...tengo que decirte algo...-Dijo Marsh con nerviosismo-.

-Si y que es?-Pregunto el pelirrojo-.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando a Miki le hacen bromas...no perdona a nadie...

-Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto-.

-Lo que quiero decir es...detesta que le hagan bromas...-Dijo-.

-Eh?-Dijo Kenny algo confundido-.

-QUE ELLA SE ALTERA POR LOS QUE LE HACEN BROMAS Y TODO ESO!-Grito-.

-Por?-Pregunto-.

-Y todavía lo preguntas...la ultima vez Craig le hizo una broma a ella y comenzó a perseguirlo con ganas de matarlo...

-Pero y que tiene...si ella le gusta tanto hacer bromas y yo no mas quería darle una lección y...

-Kenny..creo que lo que le hiciste a Miki no fue nada lindo...-Interrumpió Butters-.

-Que paso ahora?-Pregunto Stan-.

-Em...Sofi se altero y ahora busca a quien le hizo esa broma...te esta buscando como loca...-Intervino Craig-.

-Craig que te paso en la cara?-Dijo Kyle al observar a Craig,quien tenia varios moretones,dientes rotos y un ojo morado-.

-Para que lo sepas...al hacerle la broma a Miki se altero y me dio una gran paliza...y por eso estoy así...-Dijo-.

-Te lo dije...-Dijo Stan-.

-Osea ella va a matarme aquí o en...-Se congelado al ver a Miki,quien estaba cubierta de pintura verde y con un bate-.

Miki,tenia cara de pocos amigos ya que a ella detestaba que le hicieran bromas a ella.

-Oh...con que AHÍ estas...-Dijo la castaña-.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kenny,quien temblaba como una tortuga.

-H-Hola M-Miki que li-linda estas hoy...por cierto nuevo look...

La chica por su parte le respondió con sarcasmo:

-Oh si claro...nuevo look...mira déjate de estupideces...por que yo se que fuiste tu quien me hizo esto...-Dijo al agarrarlo del cuello-.

-Q-Quien te dijo eso?-Pregunto McCormick-.

-No te hagas el idiota...Cartman me dijo que tu me hiciste esto!

-_Hijo de puta!_-Dijo Kenny en voz baja-.

La chica lo soltó del cuello y Kenny al pararse dejo:

-Chicos...bueno me tengo que ir...-Se echa a correr-ADIÓS!

-VUELVE AQUÍ HIJO DE PUTA-Dijo la chica corriendo para atrapar a Kenny-.

* * *

_***Horas después***_

-Kenny...perdón por lo que te ha pasado...es que es cierto...mi hermana no la gusta que la hagan bromas-Dijo la pelinegra de dos coletas,quien estaba acompañada por Butters-.

Kenny,quien tenia un ojo morado,la nariz rota y varios moretones y un chichón en la cabeza,le dijo:

-Ahora ya entendí,por que Stan estaba tratando de decirme esas cosas...a decir verdad yo me la busque...si me lo hubieran dicho antes...nada de esto me hubiera pasado...

-Bueno...al menos no fue tu culpa sino la de Cartman por haberle dicho que tu le hiciste esto...-Dijo Sofi-.

-Si es verdad...cuando salga de aquí...lo voy a matar...-Dijo furioso-.

-Si a decir verdad también habría que darle una lección a ese culon...lo mismo se lo advertí Craig cuando le hizo lo mismo...-Dijo-.

-Bueno...y nada solo ella detesta este tipo de cosas...bueno iré hablar con ella...-Dijo-.

* * *

***En el estacionamiento***

-Miki...te das cuenta de lo que eres en realidad...-Dijo Sofi-.

Su hermana encendió un cigarrillo y le dijo:

-Mira...McCormick siempre buscaba que alguien le diera una paliza...y ahora que me hizo esto...ni pienses que se lo voy a perdonar y lo mismo va para Tucker...-Dijo la castaña-.

-Oye! Pues a mi Kenny y Craig si me caen bien...-Dijo defendiendo a los dos-Y si no te caen bien...entonces por que le haces esto a la gente...

-Lo que pasa es que...nada...ellos se lo buscaron y nada mas...-Dijo-.

-Kenny...me dijo que cuando se cure iba a matar a Cartman...-Dijo Sofi-.

-No me importa...-Dijo Miki-.

-Claroooo...-Respondió con sarcasmo-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
